powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nephalem Physiology/@comment-35465694-20180520023749
The Nephalem Are Amazing But what if there was another kinds of Nephalem? well here i am showing you the Species of Nephalems 1-Nephalem: The Normal Nephalem we Know ( Angel + Demon ) These Nephalem are Common and Usually the Ones we Know. 2-Demonic Dominant Nephalem: This Nephalem Have Both Divine and Demonic Powers but the Demonic Powers are stronger and the Divine Ones Weakened.they also have a rather more demonic look ( Fallen Angel + Demon ) They Mostly Are in Command of Hell. 3-Angelic Dominant Nephalem: Unlike the Fallen Nephalem.They got a More Holy Aspect And the Divine Powers are Stronger but the Demonic Ones Weaker. They are in Command of Heaven ( Angel + Ascended Demon ) 4-Undead Nephalem: They are Nephalem Bringed Back to Life But as an Undead Being They Still Got all Nephalem Powers but They can Be sometimes A Little Bit Stronger Than Normal Nephalems ( Angel + Demon " Undead If they Are bringed Back by a Necromancer " ) 5-Cibernetic Nephalem: Unlike the Undead Nephalem they Have a Cibernetic Aspect They still Have His Normal Powers But they Lost Their Regeneration and They Need Metalic Parts To Be Fixed or Healed ( Angel + Demon "These Nephalems are Really Unusual" ) 6-Nephaliom: Like the Nephalem but They Breed with a Human They can Be Like Cambion or Nephilim They can be Still OverPowered Like their Nephalem Father or Mother ( Nephalem + Human, Cambion + Angel, Nephilim + Demon ) 7-Nephawolf: They Are a Powerful Offspring of 2 Hybrid Species.Nephalem: Half Angel Half Demon. Vaewolf: Half Vampire Half Werewolf, Since Nephawolves are from a Feral Minded Offspring Combined with a Demonic and Bloodthrist Acting. it's hard for them to not Become Insane after Drinking too much blood. If the Angelic Offspring of a Nephawolf fails to keep it from becoming insane. the Nephawolf will become into a Insane,Blood Drinking, Flesh Eating Creature. Nephawolves that can control their BloodThrist and Wish for Human Flesh after reaching one of the stages Can lose less Sanity because of it.( Nephalem + Vaewolf ). Also there are several Stages of Sanity. Stage 1: They Begin to heard voices in their heads. The Smell of Flesh,Flavour of Blood and wish of Brutally is Hard for them to stay calm. Stage 2: They Began to act in a more Insane way. the Begin to Lose Control of their Instincts. but their Movement and Strength goes Stronger then a Nephawolf that hasn't drinked blood.their Tails and Wings also Start to get more Resilent and Sharp. Which it means they can use their Tails or Wings like a Sharp Weapon. After Drinking Blood and Eating Flesh from others they will be Leaded to the Last Stage. Breakdown or Overdrive Stage: They Lost their selves in a Bloodlust,Cannibalistic and Feral State their Angelic Instincts Allow them to Seek People Easier. Luckly after a few hours they will faint or hide to go back to their normal state. The Nephawolves that get to this Stage. are Highly Dangerous. Some Variations is that the Nephawolf Acts like a Insane Person or a Beast. the thing that they act like a Insane person is the most common case 8-Alters: These Types are from a Nephalem + other kind of Mythical Species. For example a Bakeneko,Kejourou and more.Some of them are Stronger than a Average Nephalem (Nephalem + Other Mythic Species) if a Nephalem Breeds with Other Mythical Hybrid Species like Vaewolf it wont be an Alter. it also won't be an Alter if it breeds with: A Human,Angel,Demon,Fallen Angel and Ascended Demon 9- ArchNephalem: Nephalems with almost Godly Rank. They can be easily be confused as Transcendental Nephalems but they aren't.they can mind control over Angels and Demons but they are lesser. not having Absolute Condition, but they can rule like Archangels and Archdemons (Archangel + Archdemon * it depends on the amount of power. if they are very experienced they may be able to get rank as Transcendent Nephalem. but thats very unsure*) 10- Seraphsura: A Powerful kind of Nephalem that is Extremly Rare. They have the Powers of the Wrathful 6 Armed Demon Asura and the Powers of the Beautiful 6 Winged Angel the Seraphim. They Inheritate Both Powers of their Parents and can be Stronger than a Average Nephalem (Seraphim + Asura) 11-Limit Breaker Nephalem: a Nephalem that is Born Naturally,Trained or Absorbed a Human Soul to Become So much Stronger than a Average Nephalem. These Nephalems can be confused as ArchNephalems because of their new abilities.the powers of these Nephalems are: Angelic Unlockable Powers after Absorbing a Human Soul: *Angelic Force Manipulation (Stronger) **Virtue Manipulation *Banishment *Death Sense *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Inmortality (More Resilent Inmortality) *Divine Element Manipulation (Stronger) **Holy Fire Manipulation (Stronger) *Dream Manipulation *Elemental/Energy Physiology (Enhanced) *Empathy (Enhanced) *Feather Projection (Via. Making Wings naturally Stiff) *Healing (Enhanced) **Health Optimization *Human Disguise (Harder to see Through Disguise) *Invisibility (Harder to Detect) *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Possession (Harder to Undo) *Purification (Enhanced) *Salvation *Telekinesis (Stronger) *Telepathy **Psychic Navigation *Virtue Embodiment *Weapon Manipulation (Enhanced) *Weather Manipulation *Wing Blades (Via. Making Wings naturally Stiff) Demonic Unlockable Powers after Absorbing a Human Soul: *Apathy *Contract Bestowal *Corruption Inducement *Curse Inducement *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Inmortality (More Resilent Inmortality) *Demonic Element Manipulation (Stronger) **Hell-Fire Manipulation (Stronger) *Demonic Force Manipulation (Stronger) **Sin Manipulation *Elemental/Energy Physiology (Enhanced) *Fear Inducement *Hatred Empowerment *Human Disguise (Harder to see Through Disguise) *Invisibility (Harder to Detect) *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protusion **Needle Projection **Prehensile Tail **Prehensile Tongue **Stinger Protusion **Tentacle Extension *Nightmare Manipulation *Nothingness Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Poison Generation *Possession *Sin Embodiment *Soul Absorption *Telekinesis (Stronger) *Telepathy **Phychic Navigation *Unhealing *Weapon Manipulation (Enhanced) *Weather Manipulation Miscellaneous Unlockable Powers: *Ghost Summoning (Only the ones that Absorbed a Human Soul can use it) *Nephalonic Element Manipulation (Divine and Demonic Elements Combined) *Regenerative Healing Factor (Highly Enhanced) I Hope You Guys Enjoyed This If You want to See another type of Nephalem Here let me know BAI ^_^ also i might lose my account one day and do this again so don't confuse me as someone else pls ._.